Talk:Cyndr the Mountain Heart
Hero/Hench Teams NPC AI means the your team will bunch up, making them perfect fodder for Cyndr's pyroclastic shot. Killing this boss would be a lot easier with a team of competent humans because of this, and also because players can all carry kegs. But where you going to find a competent human? :p After a first failed attempt I took a bonder hero along. I ran SF, had another SF Ele, Earth ele (Sandstorm, Earthquake, Dragon's Stomp), Herta, Talon, both monks. The difficulty is spiking Cyndr fast enough before his carapace regenerates. A number of failed attempts using this team left everybody with -60 dp. I had one last go with the carapace at a third. I zigzagged to Blackpowder, grabbed a keg, and ran straight to Cyndr. I think I may have called the target with meteor shower before dropping the keg. Luckily everyone was alive at this time. We only just killed him before his carapace regenerated. I suppose my points are: *1)Bring a bonder *2)Bring lots of damage *3)You can do this with -60 DP, provided all your damage doers are alive I don't know if armor ignoring damage cuts through his carapace, that was my next move. But I'd guess not. Maz Mazkin 10:36, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :That much trouble is, to put it frankly, a sign of inexpert gameplay. Pyroclastic Shot has adjacent range, and its damage is negated by exactly one cast of Light of Deliverance (which Mhenlo carries). You can degen it to death without even bothering with the kegs, and a bonder is overkill. The groups of Searing Flames/Savannah Heat mobs on the way there might, in fact, be harder than the boss itself. BftP 11:56, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :: Don't agree about degening it to death with conditions without using the kegs, because conditions don't appear to do any damage unless his carapace is off. Maybe with Necromancer degening hexes, I didn't try that. Your're wrong about pyroclastic shot - it does massive damage, I noted up up to 215 (and no, I wasn't running around naked), LOD won't do much against that. I suppose it is possible Menhlo didn't use it because he was running initially, but he wasn't running all the time. Regarding the mobs on the way being more trouble, I wpoint out SF and SH can be interrupted, Pyroclastic Shot can't. On your general point about my post being hysterical given that I'm a noob and all, unfortunately there may be some truth in that. I may have panicked and made it harder on myself than necessary; given that a party with -60dp can beat him simply by charging in and nuking him, I have to admit he isn't that hard.Maz Mazkin 14:23, 1 September 2007 (CDT) That wurm was easy to kill. I nearly killed him with one weakening. Assassin :P I had Light of Deliverance monk hero which helped negate Pyroclatic pretty much. All my hero/hench were ranged with me be the only melee. Worked pretty good for me. Gandorf :I did it the way, as replacing one of my skills on Dunkoro. for Mending, and Tahlikora, Protective Bond...Then flagged hench/heroes back...Ran in solo, did the kegs, just as i dropped the last one, i unflagged everyone. X.x 82.26.143.182 16:13, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Possible Bug? I was attempting this with h/h but couldnt help but notice that his pyroclastic shot was doing 300-400 damage per hit, not the 80 damage listed. X Deity X 23:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT)